User talk:The GunsIinger
Hi! Welcome to my talk page! If you have any questions on Red Dead and this Wiki, then post them here! The GunsIinger 16:19, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the John Marston page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Duplicate image The Gunslinger, I just wanted to let you know that the image you recently added to your user page (titled "File:Reddeadredemption marston3 1920x1080.jpg") was a duplicate image of the one uploaded by User:KibolLP 97 (titled "File:Reddeadredemption marston3 1024x768.jpg"). As such, the image you uploaded has been deleted and replaced with the original. I hope you don't mind, and thank you in advance for your co-operation. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Categories You've been adding the Weapons category to a lot of pages where it doesn't belong. The wiki has a Categorization Policy where only the most specific categories belong on a page. In other words, a page with the "Redemption Weapons" category would not also have the "Weapons" category because "Redemption Weapons" is more specific so the page is already covered. For the most part, pages on the wiki either already have the correct categories or have too many categories. If you find yourself wanting to make the same change to a lot of pages, it would be best to check with an admin first. 2ks4 (talk) 18:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, unfortunately since some pages have extra categories already they serve as bad examples. They gradually get cleaned up over time, it's just tough to tackle a whole category at once. :2ks4 (talk) 18:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Following up with regards to the "Undead Nightmare" category - this would not be applied to articles about undead animals since they already have the "Undead Nightmare animals" category, which is more specific. The way to think about it is this: when a page has the Undead Nightmare animals category, then that already defines it as a page about an animal and a page about Undead Nightmare. Therefore, there is no need to add either the Animals or Undead Nightmare categories because that would be redundant. :2ks4 (talk) 03:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: official images The John Marston/Gallery page is something I created a few months ago. All of those images were originally on the main John Marston page, unorganized, and they made it very long. When I moved the images to the new gallery page I also hastily tried to put them in categories, but there is definitely more work that could be done organizing them into the proper sections. If you want to add new images to the page, that's fine too, but since there are so many already it would be easy to make duplicates, so just be sure they aren't already there somewhere first. Also, some images may already be in the wiki, but not on the page. If you've seen a particular image elsewhere on the wiki or you find it in a search, you need to add the existing image to the page rather than uploading a duplicate copy. Other than that, have at it! 2ks4 (talk) 04:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Still here? I know u don't know me, but r u still here? AJ1776AJ1776 23:11, April 24, 2012 (UTC)